


War and Magic: Lord's of the Dead

by EZGMR555



Category: Elder Scrolls, Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZGMR555/pseuds/EZGMR555
Summary: 15 years after the defeat of the Dark Horde, the Alliance has enjoyed a period of peace. With no common enemy, it has dissipated.But now tensions rise, as war resurfaces, forcing uneasy alliances to be made. Set in another world in the Warcraft universe with elements heavily inspired by the Warhammer and Elder Scrolls series.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in the Agalush Mountains, a young Warchief has trouble sleeping.

_The young orc chieftain was having a strange dream._

_It involved a group of humans farmers tending to their crops on a sunny day._

_However, a strange overcast appeared out of nowhere, stretching far into the horizon. Moments later, an enormous gate emerged from the ground, a red portal activated within it, and out of it came thousands upon thousands of demonic warriors hungry for blood._

_"_ _I've seen battle after battle, massacre after massacre, friends, and enemies die. All for what? Peace? Or something much more? I knew there was something dark about Rel'kon, but I never thought it would be of this magnitude. Dark forces are stirring and it will only be a matter of time until they arrive. You must rally your people young Warchief, and lead them to a safer place."_

* * *

 

Raelo woke up in shock, sweat trickled down his back and head as he gasped for air. This wasn't the first time he experienced this nightmare. Every so often, he would dream of nothing but blackness followed by the voice of an unknown individual telling him to rally his people and lead them to safety.

 _"Safety from what?"_ He pondered.

Knowing he couldn't get back to sleep, he got and exited his tent, going on a stroll. After a while, he came across a small lake where he decided to sit down. Looking down at the water, he saw his own reflection looking back at him. A black skinned Orc with brown eyes.

Unlike the rest of his people who either brown-skinned or green-skinned, his skin was black. 'A result of Rel'kon's magic' he was told. None of his men ever wanted to talk about it. All he was ever told his past was his family and their clan.

His father, Dogan Stormblood was a warrior who opposed Rel'kon's magic though at the cost of his life, along with Raelo's mother Lomava. His sister Briaka, however, went missing. They were separated when he was only a few months. He spent years trying to find her.

Raelo absentmindedly began fiddling with his necklace. It consisted of trinkets he collected from over the years, including one of his father's tusks. It was given to him by Egron Stoneweaver; an old friend of his fathers. He became a mentor to Raelo for most of his life before he passed on. Raelo continued on as Warchief since, and he was pretty good at it, though while never in plain sight, he knew some of his men loathed him for his appearance; a constant reminder of Rel'kon and the Dark Horde.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" A voice asked, snapping Raelo out of his thoughts. Swiftly turning to his left, in the darkness, he spotted a robed figure lying beside a tree a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Raelo demanded, readying himself for a fight.

"Calm yourself, young chieftain," the figure said, turning to him. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Wait a minute," Raelo lowered his weapon. "That voice, you're the one I've seen in my dreams!"

The figure made a small movement that seemed to resemble a nod.

"Indeed," he rose from his spot and approached the young warchief. As he moved closed, Raelo could make out more of his features.

His robe was the color of white, blue and gold. A hood concealed his face, but Realo could make out he had a blue skin and shoulder length black hair. The figure reached up and removed his hood giving Raelo a view of his glowing blue eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the figure said, bowing slightly. "My name is Ikarus."

"Ikarus," Raelo repeated the name, searching his thoughts. He could not help but feel he had heard the name before, and then it hit him. Ikarus, the mage who banished the Dark Horde from Ormtelius, a magic user well respected by the remaining Orcs.

"Lord Ikarus," he said, dropping his weapon and falling to one knee. "Forgive me, I did not know it was you."

The response from Ikarus was a light chuckle.

"My friend, there's no need for formalities," he said, placing a hand on Raelo's shoulder, causing the latter to slightly flinch. "Rise, son of Dogan."

Raelo, slowly stood up, "you know of my father?"

Ikarus nodded, "I fought beside your father at the Battle of Storm Gate. He was a great warrior, as are you. He would've been proud of how far you've come."

Raelo smiled at the news, but something in the back of his mind nagged at him.

"I am curious about one thing, Ikarus. Why do ask me to take my people and leave?"

Ikarus stayed silent as he stared at the calm lake. Raelo felt he had said the wrong thing.

"I've had visions of my own," Ikarus responded, as he strode towards the lake. "Kingdoms on fire and countless innocents slaughtered and a dark shadow that consumes everything in its path."

He looked back at Raelo. "You've sensed it too haven't you?"

"Yes," Raelo replied as he stood beside him. "The spirits are restless as if something has startled them. But what could it be?"

"As far as I know, it could be anything," Ikarus as he stared over the lake. "That's why I'm asking you to leave. Until I can better assess what we're dealing with in order to stand against it."

"But what about-" Raelo started before Ikarus cut him off.

"I'm afraid I don't have all the answers you seek, young Warchief, all I can give you is my word. We'll speak again," and with that, a glyph appeared below Ikarus' feet enveloping him in a blue glow. Raelo shielded his eyes from the light, and when it went out, Ikarus was gone.

Raelo burned with questions. _'What was the shadow that Ikarus foresaw?'_ All he could do now is heed the mages advice and hope it leads him down the right path.

* * *

Elsewhere, a Draenei woman slept peacefully in her chambers, her arms searched the empty half of the bed for her missing companion. She was then woken up by a quick flash of blue light, several moments later she felt someone get in bed beside her.

"You're up late," she said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Forgive me, Ayla," Ikarus responded as he rubbed his temples. "I just had some business to take care of."

"I take it you talked to the Warchief," Ayla replied as she sat up.

When her village was attacked and her parents murdered by the Orcs she wanted nothing more than to hunt them down into extinction. But through Ikarus, she saw they had suffered heavily from Rel'kon's actions just as Draenei. Ever since she was more sympathetic towards them, but she still didn't trust or forgive them for their actions.

"Indeed, I told him everything. I just hope I gave him the right choice of action. The visions have grown worse over the past few days," Ikarus could already feel a migraine form, but it faded when Ayla tilted his face towards her own, catching him in a kiss.

All his worries melted away as the kiss deepened. Ayla always found a way to make his life brighter, even on the most difficult of days. It took a lot of courage to finally propose to her, but it was all worth it in the end.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she reciprocated the action. They separated when they both needed air.

"I love you," Ikarus said as he rested his head against hers. "My cunning warrior."

She giggled at the nickname. With training had become one of the best warriors Arctelius had ever seen.

"And I love you, my magical hero," Ikarus deadpanned at the name, causing her to erupt into laughter and he couldn't help but join in.

As their laughter died down, Ikarus' mind was racing. It was difficult for him to fall asleep knowing he would have another vision, especially since they grow more and more severe. He was drawn from his thought when he felt Ayla rest on his chest.

"Relax my love, you need rest."

Ikarus nodded, giving her one last kiss before falling asleep beside her.

He had a lot of work to do tomorrow.


	2. Disembarking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

Ikarus yawned as he stretched out, walking through the courtyard of his home. It wasn't a mansion per say but was a huge house none the less. Wanting to keep the place organized, Ikarus decided to wake up his friend/butler.

Come to a stop, Ikarus admire the golem that stood at roughly 7'3. Constructed mainly with stone, the golem's job around the house was mainly to help make sure it didn't fall apart.

"Wake up my friend," Ikarus said as blue aura enveloped his hand. The fist-sized hole in the golem's chest glowed the same color, which soon traveled through the small trenches that were connected to it, filling them like a river. The empty eyes were soon filled with a blue glow as well.

The golem looked to it's left, then to it's right, before looking down at Ikarus.

"Morning Iron Block," Ikarus greeted, "how're you feeling?"

"Meh," Iron Block replied in a low gravely voice. "I've been better."

"Good to hear, now I need you to look after this place while I'm gone."

"Oh joy," Iron Block sarcastically said, "there's nothing I like more than doing the same thing I've done for the past 5 years."

"Sarcasm noted. Welp, have fun," Ikarus walked off.

With a heavy sigh, Iron Block set about his business.

Elsewhere, Ikarus ran into Ayla, who was dressed in her armor, saddling up her horse Autumn.

"Off to train new recruits I see," Ikarus observed as Ayla mounted Autumn.

"Well, with most of the Hearthreign military on alert due to the plague, someone has to keep them on their feet."

"Alright, well be careful," Ikarus said giving her a kiss. "I'd hate to hear that the recruits suffered several broken bones and missing limbs."

Ayla rolled her eyes, "Please, they'd only be missing one limb." With a flick of the reins, Autumn galloped up.

"Ride safely Ayla," Ikarus muttered as she rode off. "I can't lose you too."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Horde encampment.

 _"Where is Ikarus? It's nearly noon,"_ Raelo thought as he stood by his tent, observing the maps of each Kingdom. _"Where are we to go?"_

"Warchief," a brown-skin spoke up as he approached. "All of the clans have gathered, we await further instructions."

 _It seems he won't be coming anytime soon._ "Pack up all our equipment, we move out within the hour," Raelo replied, never looking up.

"Yes Warchief," the Orc bowed before turning away.

"Warrior," Raelo looked up, gaining the Orcs attention as he left. "Have you heard anything from our naval fleet?"

The warrior shook his head, "nothing. Captain Antorg has been silent for the past few days." He continued on, leaving Raelo alone with his thoughts.

_"That's not like him at all."_

The journey through the forest relatively easy, the only thing the Horde encountered was trees and wildlife. They soon arrived at the docks where they kept their ships stationed.

"Warchief," a soldier called out. "There's no sign of Antorg or his men anywhere."

it was true, Antorg was nowhere to be found as well as his men. There didn't appear to be any sign of a struggle, the ships were just abandoned.

"Did Antorg and his men abandon their ships?" A warrior questioned as they searched the ships.

"Antorg would never leave his ship unguarded," Raelo commented. "Something must have happened to him."

"Warchief!" A scout called out. "I believe I know what happened!"

"What did you find?" Raelo asked as he made his way over.

The scout picked a pole up from the earth, and on the pole was a banner sporting a symbol Raelo knew all too well.

"Humans," he muttered bitterly, the Alliance had managed to get their hands on Antorg and his men, and he would be damned before he left them behind.

They tracked the humans through the tree until they came across a small encampment. It is then that they were confronted by several in gleaming armor. One who had golden shoulder pads stepped forward, Raelo guessed he was the leader.

"You Orcs are in violation of the Horde reassignment act!" The human shoulder as he and the others drew the weapons, prompting Raelo and his warriors to do the same. "We've already captured your ships and their crews. Surrender and you'll be spared."

"Warchief," a grunt spoke up, "they say they've captured our ships. Could they also have Antorg?" "I don't know," Raelo replied, tightening his grip on his ax. "But if they do, they'll regret it! _Lok-Tar Ogar!_ Drive the humans back my warriors!"

With a mighty yell, he charged forward, his men following behind him. The humans did the same and met them head-on. Raelo spotted a swordsman running right towards him and with a quick swing, he sent the humans head flying. Another charged from the side but Raelo simply knocked him aside. As his men broke through, the charged through the camp. Raelo spotted several large cages hung up, presumably holding Orcs.

"Quickly my warriors, release our fellow brothers and sisters!" He ran towards one, breaking it open with his ax. A female Orc tumbled out onto the ground, she looked up in a Raelo in shock briefly before nodding in respect and joining the fight. Several other Orcs copied their Warchief's actions and released their fellow warriors.

Raelo looked left and right searching for Antorg amongst the fighting, seeing him nowhere Raelo continued on through the camp alone. Thankfully most of the humans were to busy fighting that Raelo was met with little to no resistance. He kept searching until he spotted a single cage hanging up on a shed. Racing towards it, he broke the locks, causing a green-skinned Orc to tumble out. The Orc wore a brown cloak and had a grizzly black beard.

"Are you alright Antorg?" Raelo asked, helping the battered Orc up.

"I'm fine young Warchief," Antorg replied stretching. "Just a few minor scratches."

"Good, 'cause we're done here," Raelo stated as they walked back towards the fighting. "We're leaving these lands for good."

"Finally," Antorg responded with a breath of relief. "It'll be good to sail again. Where are we sailing to?"

"I've decided on the lands of Forrendale," Raelo confirmed. "Now let us join the rest of our men-?" Raelo was cut off when he and Antorg spotted their men lined up in front of them.

"The humans have retreated Warchief," an Orc stated as he gestured to the rest behind him. "We await only your command."

* * *

On a cliff overlooking the docks, Ikarus observed the ships as they left.

"You're on your way young Raelo," he smiled. "To the lands of Forrendale. Your people's salvation will be assured. Good Luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> For how Iron Block looks, think of the Iron Golems from BDCraft.net


	3. A Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later at sea a storm forces Raelo and his men to find land in order to wait until the storm subsides.

Raelo fell to his knees gasping for air, the stones in the sand dug into his skin but he hardly noticed. The rain pelted him from all sides as thunder raged overhead. His warriors collapsed as well as they hauled themselves onto the shore.

"Thank the spirits we found this cove," he panted as Antorg walked over, seemingly unfazed by the storm. "I don't how much more our ships could've taken."

Antorg chuckled, "I was more worried about you. You lost your lunch twice, and you nearly fell overboard. This was your first storm on a boat wasn't it?"

"What was your first clue?" Raelo asked as he stood up. "Where do you suppose we are?"

"To be honest I don't actually know," Antorg replied, looking around. "This is the first time I've ever encountered this cove, it must have been uncharted for some time."

"Captain," an Orc sailor called out as he approached, "we've lost a few ships, and the rest have taken much damage."

"Hmmm. See what you can do to repair them," Antorg responded before turning back to Raelo. "I'll focus on the ships. Take your men and explore this cove. Maybe you'll be able to find some provisions.

"Very well. Come, my warriors, let us see what this place holds."

As the group trekked through the muddy lands, Raelo couldn't help but shake the feeling he and his men were being watched. That would prove true very soon.

"Warchief," an elderly shaman by the name of Grul'met approached him. "The other shamans and I sense a strange magic here."

"I feel it too," Raelo responded, "we're not alone out here."

At the moment three figures appeared out of nowhere, right in front of the Orcs, many of which grabbed their weapons.

Raelo raised his arms, "hold my warriors! Do not be too hasty." He watched as the figures drew closer.

"How ya doin' mon?" One of them asked. The figures were odd looking, compared to that Orcs physical appearance they were deathly thin. They had pointy noses and tusks jutting out from both sides of their mouths. The one who spoke was taller than the other two. He had purple skin and a mop of black hair, he was presumably the leader.

"It seems we've stumbled upon some Trolls." Raelo stepped forward. "I am Raelo, Warchief of the horde."

"I am Fengiu, leader of da Marugai Clan. This island belonged to us once but not anymore. I'd leave if I were you Raelo, the Boggle's here are not a friendly bunch."

"Boggle's? Here?"

"Indeed," Fengiu confirmed, "dey be hounding us day and night. A few days ago dey captured a few Goblin's who washed ashore like you. Dey came here for what dey believed was buried treasure. Da boggle's slaughtered dem and now dey be using da Goblin's explosives against us."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Raelo asked. "We need provisions for our people, perhaps we could make a deal."

Fengiu turned to the other two trolls, after a quick discussion he turned back.

"Come with us, I believe there is sometin' we can work out."

* * *

Raelo followed Fengiu as he guided him through the brush, swiping at vines with his scimitar. When they had arrived at the Troll's encampment, Fengiu explained how the Boggle's had hunted down all the game in the air, leaving little for Fengiu's.

"Why would Boggle's be doing this?" Raelo asked. "They usually prefer to keep to themselves, and rarely attack settlers."

"No one knows mon," Fengiu explained. "Dey just showed up her one day and took over. It's been difficult gettin' ride of dem on our own, but with your help, I believe they can be disposed of."

As they entered the encampment, they spotted a huge wall decorated with banners of the Marugai Clan symbol. Several guards patrolled the top and became defensive as they approached.

Fengiu held up his hand, "at his my friends. These newcomers are no threat to us."

The guards hesitated be lowering their spears allowing them to enter.

"You'll have to figure them." Fengiu explained, "dey've been on edge due to the Boggle's."

They approached a huge a large tent in the center. Out of it came two Trolls; a boy and a girl. Raleo could see the girl was older. They shared the same skin color as Fengiu, only the girl had braided green hair and the boy had a blue crest that ran to the back of his neck.

"Father!" They cried, embracing Fengiu.

"We were worried about you," the girl said as they separated.

"We thought the Boggle's had taken you down," the boy added.

Fengiu chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair. "Worry not my little hunter. It'll take more than a bunch of Boggle's to take me down."

The girl looked over at Raelo. "Who are dey father?"

Fengiu stood up and turned to Raelo, "the answer to our problems." He gestured to his children, "dese are my kids; Tuala and Rezo. The future leaders of this clan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Raelo greeted.

"Alright. Well, I've got to have an important talk with our guests." Fengiu gestured for them to leave. "Tuala, look after your brother."

"Yes, father."

"Aww," Rezo complained as his sister pulled him away.

"Listen to father brother," she said.

"Do you think they'll be ready to lead?" Raelo asked as he watched them go.

"I can only hope so," Fengiu commented before turning to the tent. "Now on to business."

"Alright Fengiu, what deal can we work out?" He questioned, as they sat down at a table.

The Troll smiled in response, "it's a simple plan mon. Help us kill da Boggle's and we'll give you all our supplies."

Raelo was taken back, "' _all_ of your supplies?! Fengiu why would you give us everything you have? What about your people?

"My people will be fine," Fengiu responded smiling. "Because we're going with you."

"You wish to join me?" Raelo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Fengiu confirmed. "With the resources, we have left, my people won't be able to last for a year. but with you, we may be able to survive."

"I'm grateful you wish to join us Fengiu, but you should knowing we've made many enemies, and by joining us you'll make them your enemies as well."

"It's better den scrounging for food on dis accursed island," Fengiu insisted.

"Very well, but we still have the Boggle's to deal with," Raelo responded.

"Da Boggle's are stupid. It won't be hard getting past dem."

"What about the Goblins? Where would they be held?"

"Dey're most likely to be chained up in cages," Fengiu replied. "The Boggle's will probably keep them near their weapons."

"Is that wise?"

"Dese are Boggle's mon."

* * *

The Boggle sentry belched loudly as it finished off its meal. He leaned back, licking the grease from his fingers, and taking a drink from his mug. He enjoyed the peace and quiet. That is until a pair of hand grabbed him by the throat and yanked him back, breaking his neck. His body was then dragged into the bushes.

"That's the last of the sentry's Warchief," an Orc said as he dropped the Boggle's corpse, adding to the pile that was made. "The archers are also in position."

Raelo nodded in acknowledgment, "good work my warriors. Now, all we have to do is wait for Fengiu to give the signal."

When the signal was given, the Orc's were to attack from the south while the Troll's attack from the North.

As they waited in the bushes, Raelo observed the Boggle's activities. They appeared to be celebrating something as they conversed, speaking to each other in a language he didn't understand. Sitting on benches and eating cooked meat.

His attention was drawn to a particular Boggle. He had black war paint on his face and chest, as well as a necklace adorned with a skull, giving Raelo the impression he was a warlock. The warlock called out something in his tongue, gaining the attention of the rest of his kind. He began making gestures to the circle as he spoke, as he did, a symbol began to form in the ground. When it was complete, he started to chant and the other Boggle's joined in with him.

"What do you suppose they're saying?" Raelo asked as he continued to what the event.

"My Boggese is a bit rusty," Grul'met replied, "but it sounds as if they're preparing to summon someone."

"Or _something,"_ Raelo added.

As the chanting came to an end, a Boggle carrying torch move towards the warlock. The Boggle warlock raised his hands for silence, he then spoke out something and gestured to the former. As the Boggle lowered the torch to the symbol before an arrow struck him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

"The signal!" Raelo realized, drawing his ax. "Charge!"

The Orc's let out battle cries as they rushed from the trees, while the Troll's joined from the other side. The Boggle's were taken completely by surprise, some didn't even have time to collect their weapons. Grul'met summoned lightning bolts when the Boggle's surrounded him, taking down several.

Two Boggle's charged Raelo, one was decapitated and the other was quickly cut in two. He spotted Fengiu dueling the warlock but the Troll soon felled the Boggle. The battle was theirs.

"They hardly put up a fight," Grul'met commented. "This was too easy."

"Indeed it was my friend," Raelo agreed. He approached the symbol on the ground, trying to identify it's meaning, but couldn't make anything out.

He was taken out of thought when he heard his warriors calling out in surprise. He turned to face what was challenging the Horde, only to be struck down.

"You shouldn't have come here," a voice stated as Raelo went in and out of consciousness. "But it's no matter, Lord Veldorn's request shall be completed on schedule. In the meantime, we'll make sure you feel comfortable." The creatures deep throated laugh echoed in Raelo's head.


	4. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelo awakens in the underground lair of the Tunglers as their prisoner.

"This is an odd turn of events," Raelo muttered as he sat with his head in his hand, rubbing it in order to soothe his current headache. "What could these mole-men want with us?"

Grul'met and Fengiu sat nearby as they too mulled over recent events.

"It is strange," Fengiu commented. "Da Tungler's have never bothered us before. Seems dey have been doin' is building all dis for a while." He gestured to the cells.

"But why?" Grul'met asked. "If they've never bothered you before, why would they imprison us?"

"I'm not sure," Fengiu responded. "Dey are worshippers of da Dire Worm, but it looks like they've been tricking da Boggle's into summoning it. I can't help wonder if they've planned something similar for us."

"Raelo stood up, "Well I'm not waiting around to find out." He approached the cell door and inspected it. "Grul'met," he turned to the warlock, "can you get us out of here?"

"I can try, but it's going to attract attention."

"Good," Raelo responded, cracking his knuckles. "I want to pay them back for my headache."

Nodding, Grul'met began to chant. His hands were soon crackling with energy. With a final shout, a beam shot forward, blowing the door off its hinges.

In a separate cell, several Trolls and Orcs were sitting around bored, until the sounds of fighting caught their attention.

"It's the Warchief!" An Orc cried from another cell. "He's still fighting!"

The Orcs and Trolls cheered as their leaders approached, breaking out their cells and handing them their weapons.

"Come my warriors!" Raelo called, lifting up his ax. "We will teach these Tungler's what happens when you threaten the horde!"

* * *

"King Veldorn will be most pleased with the warriors you've captured. They will make excellent soldiers for his army," a hooded figure spoke to Kovuk; the leader of the Tungler's as they watched as cages containing Orcs and Trolls were being loaded up onto several ships.

"I expected the trolls to be caught but never thought there would be Orcs. How fortuitous it was that they arrived here." He turned to Kovuk. "And as part of our deal, the Dire Worm will soon be awake. The Boggle's played their part well."

"Yes," Kovuk agreed. "I'm still amazed at how you were able to get them to perform the ritual."

"Oh, my kind can be very persuasive," his hood was slightly raised, revealing his glowing red eyes that peered down at the Tungler, sending a shiver up the latter's spine.

"Ah...yes. Well," Kovuk responded, turning away. "The rest of the prisoners will arrive shortly-"

"Kovuk!" A Tungler cried as he approached them. "Some of the Orc's and Troll's have broken free!"

"What?!" Kovuk responded in alarm.

"This won't be a bother, will it?" The hooded figure asked Kovuk.

Kovuk shook his. "No my lord! This is only a minor inconvenience. Well soon have them back in their cells."

"See to it that you do," the figure answered before walking away.

* * *

Raelo continued to lead the Horde throughout the prison, fighting out guards and freeing their warriors. The deeper they went, the more jail cells were empty.

"Where are the rest of my warriors?" Raelo wondered as they observed the empty cells.

"I can be asking you da sameting." Fengiu agreed as he too looked around.

"Dark Orc." A squeaky voice cried out, gaming Raelo's attention. "Behind you."

"Turning around, Raelo saw a lone Boggle gripping the bars of the cell while staring at him intently. "I can help you."

"I wouldn't bother with him," Fengiu commented. "His people are da reason we're stuck down here in the first place." Most of the Orcs and Trolls agreed with him as the boggle spoke up.

"We were deceived!" He responded. "By the one with the red eyes."

"Red eyes?" Grul'met questioned.

"Yes," the Boggle answered. "He told us that if we performed those rituals, we'd get riches beyond our wildest dreams. That's why we killed the Goblins, but in the end, we were just tools in a deal between him and the Tungler's."

"What do you mean?" Raelo asked as he approached the cell.

"The Tungler's don't have the strength to fight the trolls. So they wanted to summon the Dire Worm to destroy them. So So the red eye man, had us perform the rituals to build up enough energy to awaken the Dire Worm. In exchange, many of the Trolls would be captured for him to use for his own need. And it seems you Orcs got caught in the middle."

"That's why dey never bothered us." Fengiu realized. "Dey were just planning our demise."

"And we were dragged into the middle of it all," Raelo concluded before turning back to the Boggle. "Do you know what has happened to the rest of our people?"

"They were taken below to be shipped out. The red-eyed man has plans."

"If we were to free you, could you lead us to where they were taken?"

The boggle smiled."I can."

Raelo turned to Grul'Met and nodded. The boggle stood back as The warlock channeled his energy and blasted the door open.

"This way," the boggle gestured for them to follow him down a nearby set of stairs

"We never got your name," Raelo said.

"Call me, Bog Breath."

* * *

Back at the cavern, the mysterious hooded figure and Kovuk watched as the last of the cages were loaded on to the ships.

"That's all of them, my lord!" A soldier called out.

The hooded figure nodded before turning to Kovuk. "I believe this concludes our business."

"What?!" The Tungler stood in shock as his associate walked away. "But you promised-"

The whole cavern rumbled, nearly knocking Kovuk onto his back. He stood up in surprise as did the rest of his men.

"The Dire Worm is already awakening and we have more than enough slaves." The figure called out as he boarded a ship. "So, unless you have anything else to offer. We must bid you adieu."

* * *

"What was that?" Raelo asked as he got up.

"An earthquake?" Grul'met suggested.

"Or something worse." Bog Breath commented.

"Whatever it is can wait. We need to press on." Raelo announced.

Bog Breath led to a cavern the opened up to the sea. Inside were several Tungler's. One of which was wearing a stone-like crown.

"Kovuk!" Fengiu called out. "I should've known you were behind dis."

The Tungler sneered. "Indeed Fengiu. Had we the strength, I would've led a march against your tribe myself. But we had to resort to... other measures."

"Where are our people?" Raelo demanded as he readied his ax.

"You're too late!" Kovuk cackled. "They've already been shipped off to King Veldorn."

"Veldorn?" Grul'met questioned.

"Yes. A name that soon spread throughout this world," Kovuk proclaimed. "And none of you will be able to withstand what is coming."

Raelo thought back to what Ikarus had said.

_"Kingdoms on fire and countless innocents slaughtered. And the dark shadow that consumes everything in its path."_

Could this... _Veldorn_ be what Ikarus foresaw? If so, his people were part of something more dangerous than he anticipated. 

"It doesn't matter what's coming," Fengiu spoke up, standing firm. "We'll strike it down when it comes. But until then, we can settle for you!"

The Horde roared in agreement.

Kovuk smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

At that moment, the cavern shook, knocking nearly all of the Horde of their feet. The Tungler's stepped back as the ground began to crack.

"What's going on?" Grul'met cried out in alarm.

"The Dire Worm..." Bog Breath muttered in shock. "It awakes!"

The tremor grew, causing stalactites to break free. Orc's and Troll's dove out of the way as they came crashing down.

Raelo looked around for an exit and spotted a nearby opening.

"With me my Horde!" He cried, rushing towards the exit. The Horde was quick to respond, following their Warchief.

"Run all you want!" Kovuk called after them. "You won't escape this island alive!"

The Horde continued on, through the tunnels as the cave fell around them. Then, an earth-shattering roar echoed throughout the underground, shaking them to their bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now fully done.


	5. Time to Drop and Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is of the essence as Raelo and his companions rush to escape the Dire Worm.

The rain was all that greeted Raelo and his companions as they made their way to the surface. The spotted Kovuk and his men looking down them from a cliff.

"You've trespassed onto our land, and slaughtered many of us," he called down to them. "So, you can run all you like Warchief! You can't escape our wrath. For the Dire Worm is hungry for flesh."

"There have been enough deaths this day, Kovuk," Raelo responded. "Crawl back into the earth where you belong. You won't survive the Dire Worm's onslaught."

The Tungler chuckled. "You're petty threats don't scare us Orc. Enjoy your last few moments, before the Dire Worm swallows you up!"

The ground shook again, causing the Horde and the Marugai to turn and run. The Tungler's laughed as their enemies fled into the trees.

"We need to warn my family! And my people!" Fengiu cried as they moved towards the Troll camp. "The Dire Worm will slaughter them all!

Raelo turned to his companion, "don't worry Fengiu, we won't leave them behind."

Fengiu smiled, "thank you, my friend."

"This is bad. Very bad!" Bog Breath squealed. "We can't survive the Dire Worm's onslaught!"

"Does it have any weaknesses?" Raelo asked.

"None that I know of."

"Then will just have to outrun it."

The tremors continued on as the progressed, but they soon came upon the Troll encampment. The tremors had knocked down several tents and buildings, with the sentries on high alert as the inhabitants were panicking.

"Fengiu, what's happening?" A sentry asked as they approached. "The island is shaking."

"There is no time to explain Gash!" Fengiu responded, frantically searching for his children. "Just have everyone pack up their supplies. The Dire Worm has awoken!"

Gash adopted a shocked expression before nodding and running off to inform the others.

"Make sure your family is safe," Raelo told Fengiu. "My warriors and I will help the rest of your clan to safety."

Fengiu nodded before taking off towards his home. Raelo and his people set about helping the Marugai with their belongings. A short while later, Fengiu arrived with his children in tow.

"Is everything ready?" He asked.

"Almost Fengiu," Raelo replied.

"Father what's going on?" Tuala questioned with a concerned look.

"Are we in trouble?" Rezo added.

Fengiu crouched down and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "I'm afraid we're going to have to leave our home, Rezo."

"Why?" Tuala arched an eyebrow. "Are we under attack?

"Fengiu!" A sentry called out before Fengiu could respond. "The south side of the camp is under attack!"

"The Dire Worm?" Fengiu asked in fear.

he sentry shook his head. "No sir, the Tungler's."

"Kovuk," Raelo growled. "He's trying to slow us down."

"Dire Worm? Tungler's? Father, what is going on?" Tuala persisted, crossing her arms.

Realizing his daughter wouldn't be satisfied with a proper answer, he let out a huge sigh. "The Tungler's have summoned the Dire Worm to wipe us out."

"What?!" Tuala stepped back.

An explosion echoed from the other side of the camp causing everyone to stumble.

"We're wasting time!" Raelo stated, rushing off towards the explosion with the Horde and the Marugai in tow.

* * *

Raelo understood why the Tungler's were called mole-men. They had dug a tunnel that led to the Marugai clan, popping out of the ground like flowers. He roared as he swung his ax, separating a Tungler's head from its shoulders.

The elderly and the children of the Marugai were making their way to safety as the Horde and the Marugai warriors held the Tungler's back. Bog Breath was proving to be a skilled fighter. He has picked up a mallet during the jailbreak underground and was now bashing any Tungler that came near him. Grul'met and the other warlocks were casting spells left and right, making it an almost beautiful light show.

"We can't keep holding them off, Warchief," Grul'met stated as he froze a Tungler. "The Dire Worm will arrive soon."

"I know," Raelo growled as he bisected his opponent. "Where is Fengiu?"

Fengiu had disappeared amongst the fighting, and the rain made it even harder to see.

"Nobody has seen him Warchief!" A warrior replied.

"Well have the clan members evacuated?"

"Yes Warchief, nearly all have gone."

"Then we might as well join them," he stated, knocking another Tungler aside.

The Horde and the Marugai began to fall back, fending off the Tungler's as best as they could. Every so often, an Orc or Troll would fall to a Tungler, but for every one that went down, five Tungler's were killed, but the advantage wouldn't last long.

A cry of pain sounded behind Raelo, who turned just in time to see a Tungler hit the ground, an arrow protruding out his eye socket. Following the direction the arrow came from, he spotted Tuala nock another. Raelo observed as she let it loose into another Tungler before pulling out a knife to stab another one trying to sneak up behind her.

He was distracted by another Tungler charging him, but it was hit by fireball Grul'met sent.

At that moment there was another tremor, this one bigger than the rest. Raelo was sent tumbling to the ground, as were the rest of his men. The Tungler's took this opportunity to tunnel back into the ground.

"The Dire Worm is getting closer Warchief," Grul'met commented as he got up. "We need to get back to the fleet."

"Agreed, but where is-"

"Warchief!" A warrior called out, pointing to two figures.

Following the direction the warrior was pointing, Raelo, his people, and the Marugai could only stand in shock as Tuala cradled her father, a spear embedded in his back.

"Father," Tuala cried, as she cupped her fathers face.

"Tuala..." he mumbled, reaching up to her face. His skin had turned a deathly pale, and his breathing had become raspy.

Grul'met knelt beside them, a golden aura enveloped his hands as he chanted. When the glow dissipated her turned to the wounded Troll. "I can ease the pain, but the wound is fatal. I'm sorry."

"It is alright, he earned a warriors death," she replied, never taking her eyes off her father.

Fengiu grabbed the necklace on his neck and pulled hard, handing it to his daughter.

"You must lead our people now," he said.

"Father I'm -- I'm not ready. I don't know how to be a leader," she countered.

"I know it won't be easy, it wasn't for me. Take after Raelo, he is a true leader. He will teach you how to lead." He turned his gaze towards said Orc. "Look after my children and my people Warchief."

Raelo knelt down next to his fallen acquaintance. "I won't let them out of my sight."

The troll gave a brief nod, before looking back at Tuala. "Look after your brother Tuala, he has much to learn."

"I will father," Tuala promised, clutching Fengiu's hand as tears slid down her face.

Fengiu had a far-off look his eyes as he went limp. Another tremor came soon after.

"We need to go Warchief," Grul'met insisted.

Raelo picked up Fengiu's body, "we'll give him a burial first."

* * *

"How are the repairs coming along?" Antorg asked a peon working on the former's personal ship; _The Red Cutlass_.

"They are mostly done, captain. We just have these last few ships to get done."

"Good," Antorg nodded. "We'll be out of here soon."

He went through the rest of the camp, making sure things were in order. He still pondered the reason for the tremors that started a short while ago. After doing so, he sat down for a meal.

"Captain!" A warrior approached him.

"Yes?" He grumbled, upset that his dinner was interrupted.

"Several figures are approaching the camp," the warrior stated. "Among them is the Warchief."

"What?" Antorg stood up in shock. He followed the warrior to the camp entrance, where several guards had drawn their weapons. Antorg easily recognized Raelo but was surprised to see Trolls with him.

"Stand down!" He ordered as he approached the Warchief, holding out his arm. "It is good to see alive young Warchief."

Raelo clasped his comrade's arms, "it's good to see you too."

"Who are your friends?" Antorg asked, gesturing to the Trolls.

Raelo looked over his shoulder, "this is the Marugai Clan. They helped us during our time here. I've welcomed them into the Horde."

"Is that wise Raelo?"

"I promised their leader I'd look after his people," he turned towards Tuala and Rezo, the latter being comforted by the former, "and his children."

Before Antorg could respond, another tremor began, this one bigger than the others.

"The Dire Worm is almost here!" Grul'met yelled out.

"The what?" Antorg asked.

"A long story Antorg," Raelo explained absentmindedly. "We'll discuss it later, but for now, we need to get to the ships!"

The horde rushed throughout the camp, gathering their supplies to load up. Lucky for them, the ships had just been fully completed. Unfortunately, at that moment, the Tungler's chose to attack once again.

"Go, hurry!" Raelo urged his people, as he, Antorg, Grul'met, and a few others held their attackers back.

Tuala and Rezo boarded Raelo's ship, protected by Gash as Bog Breath joined them. Antorg unsheathed one of his cutlasses, decapitating three Tungler's in one swing. He then proceeded to board his ship.

"Ready the sails!" he called out to his crew. "And load the cannons!"

The tremors magnitude increased, make it hard for Raelo to stand upright.

Grul'met grabbed his shoulder, "we need to leave Raelo!"

"Coward!' A familiar voice screeched, causing Raelo to stop in his tracks.

He turned to see Kovuk emerge from the ground, followed by many others.

"Come back face your death!"

Raelo was tempted to. Kovuk had caused the deaths and enslavement of several of his people and the Marugai including Fengiu.

He took a step towards Kovuk and stopped. He knew if he engaged Kovuk he would be killed and the Dire Worm could burst through the ground at any moment. He had to protect his people and the Marugai were now part of the Horde. He had promised Fengiu he'd keep his children safe.

He turned around and boarded his ship.

"Even if you do survive, it won't matter!" Kovuk screeched after him. "A great evil is coming! And it will destroy every-"

The ground beneath Kovuk exploded. The Horde watched in shock as Kovuk and several of his people were swallowed up by the enormous worm-like creature, torn apart by its jaws.

The Tungler's screamed in terror and fled the Dire Worm continued its assault.

"Now's our chance!" Raelo called out. "Turn our ships around!"

The ships began to veer away as the carnage continued. The Dire Worm turned its head in their direction and began to tunnel underground.

"Rear cannons fire!" Antorg ordered. "We can't let it near our ships!"

The Worm roared in pain and veered back as it was peppered with cannon fire, it's rock-like skin was too tough for the cannon balls to penetrate, but it still hurt. The Dire Worm once again tunneled underground, but the Horde kept watch until the island shrank into the horizon.

"Thank the god that's over with," Raelo commented as he slumped down. "I don't know what Kovuk meant by darkness, but I know our destiny lies elsewhere."

He stood up, turning to the Horde. "We sail on to Farrendale. That is where our future will unfold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At that is end of the orc's story for now. This chapter was difficult ot write, but I'm glad it's done. This was heavily inspired by the Warcraft 3 demo. 
> 
> As the story is based on Warcraft 3, more of the story will be similar, but most of it will be my own.
> 
> For the Dire Worm's appearance, picture the Were Worms from The Battle of The Five Armies
> 
> Until the next chapter.


End file.
